


Nap Time

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Babies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drell - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Nap Time, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Stolen Moments, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A little happy Krios family fluff for my heart and the galaxy's best assassin.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Squidhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/gifts).



Thane went into the family room, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Kolyat playing with a toy ship on the coffee table, before he went down on his hands and knees, crawling slowly towards his son. Kolyat shrieked in delight, dropping the toy ship he was playing with and running--waddling--as quickly as he could on his short legs around the low table. Thane grinned, a low chuckle rumbling from his chest—he’d never dreamed he could be this happy. He had never really thought about settling down, never thought he’d find something that consumed him so absolutely. Trained by the Hanar from age six in the art of assassination, never refusing a mission and only failing to kill one target, due to his obsession with the woman with sunset colored eyes that had thrown herself in front of his shot--a mistake he rectified later on--and yet this was the toughest job Thane had ever encountered.

Nap time.

It wouldn’t be hard to overtake the toddler, but letting him wear himself out before they laid him down ensured that he actually slept for a period of time, instead of trying to escape his crib. It had taken time for Thane and Irikah to figure everything out, and they were by no means experts, but at least they were figuring it all out together, and Kolyat even helped in his own way. He was mischievous, and Irikah swore he got it from his father. Thane made a funny face, crawling forward and elicting another excited shriek from Kolyat before he waddled quickly towards the kitchen, laughing as his mother emerged and scooped him up in her arms, blowing a raspberry on his stomach and tickling him.

Thane stood and made his way over, Kolyat giggling as he reached out for Thane, a large open-mouthed smile on his face when he placed his chubby webbed hand on his father’s mouth. He ran a gentle finger down Kolyat’s cheek, kissing his palm and then leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, taking him from his mother, Kolyat nestling immediately into the soft scales of his father’s chest. He bounced slightly, the up and down motion having a calming effect, his hands running soothingly up and down Kolyat’s back. Both sets of eyelids blinked sleepily as a low warbled hum rumbled from Thane’s chest, the melody soothing…

“Come on, Tadpole, let’s get you to bed.” Thane whispered.

“You really are good with him, you know. And to think, you were so nervous when I told you I was pregnant.” Irikah leaned forward to kiss Kolyat’s forehead.

“Siha, before him, I’d only ever taken life...never created it. And sometimes I’m still so afraid I’m going to mess him up somehow.”

“You might.” The blue scales around her eyes crinkled as she laughed at the playful glare he shot her direction. “Go put him down for his nap, and then come help me with lunch."

His lips brushed hers. “As you wish, Siha.”


End file.
